Triangle of Darkness
by Neptune's daughter
Summary: Bloom's third and final year in Alfea had started, but things are far from perfect: new fairy with surprisingly developed powers appear in Alfea, battling Trix that escaped Omega Dimension. She's very closed off, and seems to hide something. And what is it with Triangle of Darkness? When you add Valtor on the list of her troubles... you can say that she'll have nasty year.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Bloom stood in the woods at the edge of the clearing. This landscape was quite familiar to her: Daphne often spoke about it, seeing as it was located on Sparx. This time, however, she wasn't alone: out of forest stepped a beast which she instantly named Darkar, a blond man with old-fashioned burgundy cloak and a fairy with honey-colored hair to her ankles in outfit that resembled one of her transformations, but she didn't have a name for it: it was soft golden one-shoulder dress stopping on her mid-thighs with black sash round her waist, barefoot sandals, a diadem on her forehead and beautiful wings._

_"Darkar, Valtor", fairy greeted. "Why have you asked for this meeting?"_

_"Aline", blond man, Valtor, greeted back. "It's good to see you again."_

_"No need for pleasantries, as we both know you don't really mean them", Aline spoke lazily. "If you want to know, my answer hasn't changed: not an iota." Darkar chuckled._

_"Ah, feisty and straightforward as always. Was this particular transformation necessary?"_

_"With you two?" Aline snorted. "No amount of precaution is too much. Besides, I like being in my Enchantix form. It's refreshing." _So, the transformation's name is Enchantix_, Bloom thought._

_"All right, we came here to propose a deal", Valtor said strongly._

_"A deal with devil?" Aline was intrigued. "I'm all ears, boys."_

_"You can formally stay neutral", Valtor began, "as you always did. But, I'm asking you to join something completely different."_

_"We want you to join a secret community called Triangle of Darkness", Darkar continued. "We will be a power behind the shadow, so to say. I know your reputation with Council of Magix is very impressive, so you can spy on that part of magical dimension. Valtor will spy on the Ancestral Witches, and I will spy on creatures of shadows. Together, we can direct the course of history as we please, and you will not fall under the influence of Dark Magic. "_

_"Hmm", Aline pondered. "It's very intriguing, but there's one catch: what if they discover us?"_

_"I planned for that", Valtor waved her concerns off. "We'll have codenames, based on our powers. It will be just three of us, and if we die, someone else will be elevated as a new member."_

_"You really thought of everything, did you? I'm willing, but I want us to become siblings. We'll share everything with each other, and we'll be bound by the spell so that no one can rattle anything to anyone outside of our little organization." Darkar was skeptic, but Valtor agreed with fairy._

_"Fine." Three of them joined hands, and tattoo appeared on their wrists: Darkar's was phoenix, Valtor's dragon and Aline's hourglass._

_"Now we cannot betray one another and you're my brothers", Aline proclaimed._

_"Deal. What about names, fairy?" Darkar asked._

_"Easy. Aline's Turner, you're Shadow, and I'm Dragon", Valtor replied. "Look, we need to go; our allies would become suspicious if we don't come back soon."_

_"Same with me", Aline sighed. "Well Dragon, Shadow, till we meet next time. Good luck, and stay alive." She flew away, not glancing back. Valtor and Darkar exchanged a glance, then they departed as well._

Bloom woke up, shivering slightly.

"Bloom, what's wrong?" Flora asked seeing her friend rattled like that.

"It's just a strange dream", she said with sigh.

"Nightmare?" Nature Fairy wondered, familiar with Bloom's dreams.

"Not exactly", Fairy of Dragon Fire replied. "It was more of a vision. Vision of past." Flora nodded; it wasn't so unusual for fairies to have visions of what happened, even if they weren't there.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Bloom stopped and turned.

"No", she whispered. "I don't want to think about Darkar again." Flora smiled understandingly: after what happened last year, she assumed Bloom would be uncomfortable talking about him, not that she blamed her.

"Go back to sleep, sweetie", she advised. "Tomorrow's a new day, and we can deal with it later."

** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Morning came with the usual bustling of life in Alfea, Academy for fairies. Winx Club met in the living room of their suite, yawning.

"Good morning, girls", Stella said with yawn. "Ready to start new year?"

"You mean, new year full of trouble?" Musa asked sarcastically.

"Exactly, Musa", Layla yawned flopping on the couch.

"Oh, c'mon! Trouble will avoid us this year," Flora said encouragingly.

"I'm not so sure, Flora", Bloom said quietly.

"She's right, you know", Techna said lazily. "With our luck, we'll have a major mess on our hands in 94% of cases."

"Why so glum, Tech?" Stella asked cheerily.

"I had a dream last night", Bloom began slowly. "Techna, can you for info about Triangle of Darkness?"

"Triangle of Darkness?" Musa wondered as Techna activated her search program.

"Yep."

"Look, girls!" Techna exclaimed. "According to my data, Triangle of Darkness is a secret society made out of three members: a fairy, a wizard and a beast. No one knew who they were, but various leaders got blackmail letters from them. Rumors were that the most powerful wizard, fairy and beast made a pact for ruling the magical universe behind the shadow; your status and allegiance were unimportant. If you had secrets, those three would dig it out and blackmail you with it, asking for something in return."

"What else?" Layla asked, remembering her mother and father talking about it.

"Only rulers of Sparx were excluded: it was almost as they were protecting them. Everyone else though, got it: even Headmistresses Faragonda and Griffin were blackmailed during their time in Company of Light." Stella whistled.

"Wow, they were good. What happened to them?"

"Around seventeen years ago, Triangle stopped with its activities: Sparx fell just two days after, and no one ever figured out who was that."

"Did they have codenames?" Bloom asked remembering that detail: she couldn't remember their names beside Darkar.

"Oh, yes. Shadow, Dragon and Turner. Why sudden interest in something from your dream?"

"Well, Darkar was part of that Triangle."

"Aw, hell", Flora and Musa complained.

"Yeah-" Suddenly, a crash echoed through the school.

"It came from outside!" Layla shouted, running out, Winx hot on her heels.

They ran out and gasped: one lone fairy was standing up, dusting herself off then flying up again.

"Whoa, she's something!" Stella admitted.

"Wait, that fairy! I dreamt about her!" Bloom exclaimed. Evil chuckle came from above.

"Give up, pixie!" Darcy sneered. "You have no chance of beating us."

"Trix! But they were in Omega Dimension!" Musa growled.

"Oh really?" fairy asked angrily. "Time freeze!" Spell hit Darcy straight in the abdomen, and she froze in the midair.

"Nice trick, but it'll not help you dear", Icy commented, sending shards of ice at her. She easily dodged it.

"Tell your Master that if he wants to talk to me, he will need to refresh his memories!" girl spat. "He can find and talk to me easily: he just needs to say one word, and I will come!" Shooting another spell, she missed Icy but got Stormy.

"Maybe he will", Icy sneered grabbing her frozen sisters and teleporting out. Fairy fell down on her knees and de-transformed.

"Hey, move!" Layla yelled first getting to fairy. Calmly, she kneeled by her.

"What's your name?" Girl turned her head, and onyx eyes stared in Layla's.

"Aline", she replied and fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**_BEFORE:_**

_"Hey, move!" Layla yelled first getting to fairy. Calmly, she kneeled by her._

_"What's your name?" Girl turned her head, and onyx eyes stared in Layla's._

_"Aline", she replied and fainted._

* * *

**NOW:**

Layla caught Aline before she could fall completely on the ground.

"Bloom, Flora, help me carry Aline in the infirmary! Stella, Musa, inform Miss F about this! And Techna, try to find some info about her; we don't have time!" Girls scrambled away, carrying out Layla's orders.

"I hope she'll be OK", Flora fretted, supporting Aline's head.

"Relax, Flo, she's probably exhausted from all the flying and battling. Little rest and she'll me as good as new", Bloom calmed her friend down.

"Bloom's right, but we need to be quick: magical exhaustions can be rather nasty if not properly treated", Layla said hurrying other two fairies.

"Nurse Ofelia!" Bloom called out. "We have a new patient for you!" Nurse exited her office, and after a short look, ordered girls to put unconscious fairy onto the bed for a check-up.

"What happened to her?" Ofelia asked worriedly. Her patient was thoroughly exhausted, and she was lucky that she was brought so quickly to her.

"She was battling Trix, and she shot her strongest attacks at them, but I believe she was flying away from them and they cornered her over Alfea", Bloom recounted, recognizing some symptoms.

"Her current status add up", Nurse muttered. "Have you informed Headmistress?"

"Yes, we sent Stella and Musa; with this kind of drainage of powers we expected some complications in her recovery", Layla lied smoothly. In all honesty, she sent Stella and Musa because of dream Bloom had about her.

"And she will probably have", Ofelia frowned. "What's her name?"

"Aline", Flora answered. "At least she introduced herself with that name." Nurse nodded.

"All right, girls, you can wait outside so I can run all of my diagnostic spells on her." Trio exited and found Headmistress Faragonda with Stella, Musa and Techna.

"Hello, Miss F", Bloom greeted. "You came to see our visitor?" Faragonda gave a short nod.

"Indeed I have. After all", she suddenly smiled, "it's not everyday occurrence to find your long-lost, thought to be dead friend alive."

* * *

Girls gaped at Headmistress.

"She was your _friend_?" Musa asked indignantly.

"Of course. She never joined Company of Light, but she always offered shelter and cup of tea whenever we had a break in constant fights with Ancestresses", Faragonda warmly replied. "She's probably the most kind-hearted fairy in existence, but she can bite quite badly if she wants to."

"Don't we know it", Winx muttered, recalling Aline's earlier confrontation with Trix.

"Her home planet was Chronix, destroyed about half a century ago", Faragonda went on. "She was then a child, at least in their standards."

"What do you mean, in their standards?" Stella asked immediately.

"Fairies of Chronix age very slowly; in fact, she is only a teenager now, and she has over hundred and fifty years." Techna's and Layla's eyes widened.

"She's immortal?" Flora asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly", Headmistress of Alfea sighed. "She only lives much longer then we do. It's both a blessing and a curse. Imagine seeing all of your friends die, and you still live on." Bloom's eyes watered.

"I would hate to live like that", she whispered.

"Ditto", Musa said hugging her friend.

"Because of her age, she's privy to some secrets no one else had, so many people tried to recruit her: all of them failed." _Valtor and Darkar didn't_, Bloom thought.

"So, Miss F", Techna asked furiously typing away, "will she stay here?"

"Of course", Faragonda replied, "besides, she can teach you about Enchantix, and she never had any formal training in her powers, seeing as her planet is destroyed." Before any of the girls could say anything, Nurse exited.

"She's stable, and conscious. She's asking for you, Miss Faragonda."

"Thank you Ofelia", Headmistress said, "I'll talk with her."

* * *

Girls entered again and found Aline sitting in the bed, drinking tea.

"Faragonda!" she cried out, setting her cup aside and flinging her arms around her friend.

"Ali! It's been a long time", Faragonda said returning the hug.

"Yeah, almost two decades", Aline said smiling. "You look... older, but wiser." Faragonda threw her head back and laughed out loud.

"And you're as young as always. How in the name of Great Dragon they managed to corner you?" Aline snorted.

"They chased from Lake Roccaluce to Cloud Tower, then to Red Fountain and to Alfea; how do you think I managed to collapse after only two attacks?" Faragonda shook her head.

"You didn't want to hurt them. One day, your moralities will be the end of you."

"Not anytime soon, my friend", Aline replied airily. "Would you mind introducing your students?"

"Stella", Stella said cheerfully.

"Of Solaria", Aline finished. "Pleased to meet you, Princess." Stella gaped.

"Layla", Layla continued.

"Of Andros. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Princess." She was as shocked as Stella.

"Musa." "Of Melody. Glad to meet you."

"Techna." "Of Zenith. Nice to meet you."

"Flora." "Of Lymphea. Glad to meet you."

"Bloom", Bloom finally said.

"Of Sparx. I have to say, Princess, you look just like your mother, Merion." She looked at her, her gaze starry.

"What do you know about my parents?" Bloom asked harshly.

"I met them a couple of times", Aline admitted. "We weren't close, but I knew them. Now, before we dive into the past, can I get out of here?" Headmistress chuckled.

"You never change, do you?"

"Hey, I know for fact you hate being cooped up in hospital", Aline defended herself standing up. "Pot calling the kettle black, F?"

"Oh, shut it Ali", Faragonda replied laughing. "Girls, will you show the way to our guest?"

"Sure, no problem", Flora called exiting.

* * *

_"Valtor", Aline called out. Valtor turned around._

_"Sister", he sounded surprised. "Why are you here?"_

_"I wanted to ask you why in the name of Great Dragon are you on Andros?" she wondered. He smirked._

_"You don't need to know that, Turner." Aline scowled._

_"Oh yeah, _Dragon_?" She asked mockingly. "Do really want this fight? Leave this alone."_

_"NO", he roared. "I've waited for seventeen years, and you will not spoil it!"_

_"I don't think you need to worry about me, _brother_", she spat, "worry about the lost heiress to the throne of Domino! She has a vendetta against you, and you cannot fight Dragon Fire with Dragon Fire!"_

_"SHE'S DEAD!" he screamed. "Get out, now!" Aline turned to leave, but stopped suddenly._

_"If I were you, I'd watch my back." She smirked evilly. "After all, she's never far away." Aline winked at Bloom hiding behind the boulder, and disappeared._

Bloom awoke, gasping. _Aline told him I am alive, and he thinks she's lying_, she thought. _Maybe she's not that bad._


End file.
